Cedric's Change
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Cedric finally admits to himself and his friend Roger Davies that he's attracted to other guys. Lee Jordan overhears how he feels. But does Lee feel the same for Cedric as Cedric does for Lee? Or will it all end in tears?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Guess the Name Funfair Event, Arithmancy: Foretelling the Future assignment, Pinata, and Herbology Hangout on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Guess the Name I wrote for the Chickadee dialogue prompt for Emily "Kiss me, you fool!". For Arithmancy: Foretelling the Future I wrote for Task 2 which was to write a big change in someone's life. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for the pairing of Lee Cedric, and High School!AU. For Pinata I wrote for the Hard Pinata of Muggle!AU with High School!AU. Warning for language. I hope you all enjoy Cedric's Change.**

Cedric had heard during his life that there would be some big changes during his high school years. The thing is he never imagined a bigger change in his life than this one. A change in his sexuality. He doesn't even know when this change began but he knows it was subtle.

"Are you even listening to me, Cedric?" his friend Roger Davies was saying as they walked down the halls of their London high school. The haired boy had been Cedric's best friend since they were in the womb. Their mothers even went to the same hospital to have them.

Cedric nodded because he wasn't going to straight up tell Roger that he was to busy checking out a certain student who did the morning announcements. "I was," he told Roger.

Roger's eyes followed Cedric's gaze. A knowing smirk crossed the boy's face. "Then what did I just say to you, Ced?" he asked folding his arms over his chest and cocking an eyebrow at his friend. "Or better yet are the pants Lee Jordan is wearing denim or corduroy?"

Cedric turned a shade of red he didn't think was even possible for a person to turn. Was he being that obvious that he was actually checking out another guy? "I'm not paying that close of attention to anything like that," he lied as he thought of the way the denim of the jeans hugged Lee's butt quiet nicely.

"Ced."

"Alright," Cedric muttered quietly as looked around to make sure that no one could hear them. "I think something big has changed with me. I don't know how you're going to handle this but..."

"You can tell me anything, man," Roger told him.

Cedric knew that after he said what he was about to say everything would change drastically. He knew that Roger and his true friends wouldn't look at him differently. But what would the other guys on the football team think of him. The last guy to come out of the closet on the team mysteriously quit the next day.

"You aren't afraid that we'll judge you for what I think you're about to tell me. Are you?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid of that."

"You're my best mate. I'll support you no matter what you say. I figured that you knew that by now."

Catching one last look at Lee's backside as the boy disappeared around the corner of the hall Cedric sighed and prepared himself to make the confession he'd been dreading for some time. Looking Roger right in his dark brown eyes Cedric just came right out and told his best friend what was happening with him.

"I think I'm gay," Cedric told Roger watching the other boy's face for a reaction. "I've felt something was off for a long time now. But I just couldn't put my finger on what it was until recently."

"When you broke up with Cho?" Roger asked trying to comprehend how he hadn't realized his best mate was gay and he'd never realized it. "That would make things difficult on anyone."

"I think I've known this before Cho broke up with me. I've actually found myself attracted to..."

"Have you actually kissed another boy before?" Roger giggled like a little girl at this point. "Or did anything else with another boy for that matter?"

"No."

"Then how do you know that you are?"

"I've thought about more times than I can count." Cedric looked down at his feet and shuffled them nervously. "I've even thought about it when Cho and I...you know..."

"Wow! You are then. Aren't you?"

Cedric nodded.

"Who is he?"

"What?"

"The guy. The one you used to think about when you were with Cho."

"Lee Jordan."

#########################################################################################

Lee couldn't believe his ears. He hadn't meant to overhear the conversation between Cedric and Roger but it wasn't like either of them was being to quite about it. The tall dark skinned boy had had a thing for Cedric Diggory ever since they'd been in secondary school. He was just to afraid to act on it and then Cedric started dating Cho Chang upon entering high school.

"Who is he?" Lee heard Roger's voice from around the corner.

"What?" Cedric's voice rang out a stutter discernible in it.

"The guy. The one you used to think about when you were with Cho."

"Lee Jordan."

At this point the twins made their presence known. Lee loved Fred and George Weasley as friends but they needed to stop sneaking up on him. He'd jumped three feet when they just started speaking out of no where.

"Are you going to tell him you like him too?" Fred asked.

"Because you really should," George told him.

"You've been in love with him since secondary school," both twins said together.

"Guys," Lee chided them, "be a little more quieter. I don't need the whole gosh darn school to hear about my business."

"What business?"

"You don't have any business going on with Cedric Diggory."

"Not that you don't want to have any..."

"Guys just go make sure the AV room is restocked. Alright?" Lee sighed as he looked between the two red haired boy who shared a knowing look. "I'll be with you in a minute."

"Don't do anything," Fred began.

"That we wouldn't do," George finished for his twin.

The two of them high fived as they walked back the way they'd just come from. He wondered if he'd find them in the AV room making out with their girlfriends when he got back to them. But all thought left him when he heard the footsteps approaching him. He looked around for some place to hide. Not that he needed to hide or anything. Everyone at the school knew that he liked guys. And everyone in the same year knew about how he felt about Cedric. Except for maybe Cedric himself.

##########################################################################################

Cedric felt himself bump into someone as he turned the corner. Of course. In his haste to get to his car and get home he'd crash into someone else who now knew he used to fantasize about Lee Jordan while he was with Cho Chang.

"Here let me help you up," he said holding his hand out to the person on the ground without looking.

"Thank you," came the voice he'd thought of many times over the past few weeks.

_Of course, that would have to_ _happen_, he thought as he pulled Lee Jordan to his feet and helped to dust him off. Hand trailing lazily over the backside of Lee's pants. A deeper blush, if that was even possible, now on his cheeks he smiled at Lee.

"Sorry about that," Cedric said nervously. He was hoping to be able to think on how to tell Lee how he felt before actually having to come face to face with the other boy. "Wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's alright," Lee told him watching Cedric's nerves with a sort of delight. "No harm. No foul. Right?"

"Yeah. Yeah."

"I was sorry to hear about your relationship with Cho Chang." Lee knew it was a lie as he was saying it but he wanted to be as comforting as possible for Cedric. "If you need anything please let me know."

"I do need something."

Lee, who'd begun to walk away, turned around and looked at Cedric waiting for the request. He'd do anything for Cedric. Not that Cedric would know that. "What exactly is that?" he asked as he walked back to Cedric.

"Kiss me, you fool!"

That was all Lee needed to hear. He closed the space between him and Cedric in a few steps taking the other boy by surprise. Then licking his lips nervously he leaned forward and gently placed them on Cedric's.

##########################################################################################

Cedric felt sparks fly as soon as Lee Jordan's soft pink lips touched his own. This is what he'd wanted from the time he became old enough to date. He wanted this feeling of connection that he felt right here and now. He felt Lee's tongue gently asking entrance into his mouth and allowed it.

"Called it," Fred cried out from behind Cedric. "You owe me was it five pounds, Georgie?"

"Make it official," Roger called out from around the corner.

"Will you be my first official boyfriend, Lee?" Cedric asked rolling his eyes at the antics of Roger and the twins. But also on the other hand mentally thanking them.

"Of course," Lee told him kissing Cedric again. "You can take me to Homecoming this weekend then."

Cedric watched as Lee and the twins walked off. A sense of relief at filled him as he realized he'd actually finally made the change he'd been thinking about for years. He was happy now and that was all that counted.

**I hope you all enjoyed Cedric's Change.**


End file.
